


Good Enough

by mellod89



Series: Song Verse [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, D/s overtones, Dark!Marco, Dubious Consent, First Time, Gender Dysphoria, Implied Gang Bang, Intentional Misgendering, M/M, Manipulation, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Song fic, Trans Male Character, trans!Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellod89/pseuds/mellod89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So take care what you ask of me<br/>'Cause I can't say no<br/>~Evanescence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remmy-AoT (Remembrance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembrance/gifts).



> First: Happy New Year! I'm posting this much later than usual but it's the new year so who cares?
> 
> Second: PLEASE READ THE TAGS! This is very dark and there is no happy ending. I feel so bad for what I've done to Armin, but this is what happens when you and a friend have a mighty need for a fic. I can't believe I actually wrote this. It's the darkest thing I've ever written and it's also the first smut I've ever written. The out fit Armin wears at the end was inspired  
> by [Ven Tsun's Cosplay](http://mindxcrash.tumblr.com/post/90983699579/id-rather-die-than-give-you-control-snk-au) he did for The Intern. 
> 
> Here's the link to the title song if you want to listen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kw2Ic_2XdVQ
> 
> Thanks to Remmy for the beta!

Armin wasn’t drunk. He was buzzed. He never really liked the way too much alcohol made him feel as it coursed its way through his system, so he always kept to a two drink maximum when he went to parties. He preferred to keep a level head at these things, especially since he was normally dragged to parties against his will.

Eren begged him to come out tonight since it was the last party before midterms and Armin needed to take a break from all the studying he’d been doing. He agreed only because Eren wouldn’t leave him alone about it, and he honestly could use the break.

Now though, he began to regret it. The music was too loud and pulsing, the frat house was way too full of people, and the smell of pot and sweat filled the air. It was making him feel sick, so he wandered upstairs to an empty dark bedroom, and closed the door. He turned on a bedside lamp, collapsed on one of the empty beds, and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, someone was standing over him with a camera. He heard a click, then a flash went off blinding him for a moment. He blinked rapidly, waiting for his vision to adjust, and the photographer took another picture of him.

“What are you doing in my bed?” a distinctly male voice asked him.

“I just wanted to get away from the noise for a bit. I can leave if you want me to.”

“You can stay.”

Armin felt the bed dip, and scooted over making room. The camera flashed again.

“What’s your name?” Click.

“Armin.” Flash.

“I’m Marco.” Click. “And I think you’re gorgeous.” Flash.

“Thanks,” Armin responded unsurely.

Marco leaned over him. “Can I kiss you?”

Armin shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah.”

Marco pressed Armin into the bed. He was gentle, taking things slow. Hands brushed Armin’s cheeks, and he closed his eyes as he felt Marco’s lips on his. Fingers danced along the skin of Armin’s neck, trailing down his chest, and underneath his sweater. Armin shifted underneath Marco, uncomfortable with the weight pressing into him. Marco moaned at the movement, and pulled away taking another picture with his camera. Armin thought it was odd, but he didn’t care enough to stop him.

“God, you’re so sexy like that.”

Armin didn’t feel particularly sexy in his sweater and jeans, but whatever floated his boat.

Marco set his camera aside. He pushed up Armin’s sweater, revealing his small breasts. Marco groaned at the sight, palming them. Armin squirmed, half-heartedly trying to move from under him.

“Fuck, I thought you were a guy.”  Marco squeezed his palms.

“I am,” Armin bit out.

“Sorry,” Marco apologized and leaned back in for another kiss.

Armin turned his face away from him, so Marco took the opportunity to nibble on his neck. Armin shifted again, and Marco took that as a sign to continue. He moved down Armin’s body, pausing to kiss and nibble at Armin’s breasts. Marco moaned at the taste as they filled his mouth. Armin lay still beneath him praying that Marco would finish soon.  

His prayers went unanswered.

Marco’s hands continued to travel down his body. They stopped when they reached the button of his jeans. “This is okay right?”

Armin just shrugged, and Marco continued undoing them.

Marco pulled away from him, sitting up to pull them and his underwear off, revealing Armin’s body fully.  “Fuck,” he whispered picking up his camera again taking rapid shots. Armin moved trying to cover his genitals, but Marco just ate it up, calling him cute and sexy.

Finally, Marco set his camera aside, and knelt between Armin’s legs, spreading them wide. He shoved his face into the v so he could closely inspect his opening. Fingers teased his lips and clit, and Armin bit back a moan. Marco glanced up at him and grinned, going back to his task.

Armin closed his eyes throwing an arm across his face. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. His first time was going to be on the bed of some stranger’s at a frat party. He really didn’t want it to happen like this, but at the same time, the guy in front of him didn’t care that he had a pussy. He actually seemed to really like that, and who was Armin to begrudge him? It wasn’t like he had a long line of people willing to fuck him. He should just be thankful.

Armin was jolted from this thoughts when Marco sucked on his clit, shoving two fingers deep inside of him. He moaned, arching into the fingers.

“Like that?” Marco smirked continuing to pump his fingers.

Armin just nodded his head, not wanting to speak. Why would he ask him questions now? He just wanted Marco to do whatever it is he wanted so he could put on his clothes and go.

Marco just chuckled finally pulling his fingers out and wiping them on Armin’s thigh. Armin heard a zip and the rustling of clothing. The bed shifted again, and he peaked at Marco who had his back turned to him as he was searching through the bedside table. Marco sat back up, tearing open a condom packet before sliding it on and knelt between his legs.  

He was still fully clothed. His pants were just unzipped and pushed down far enough to be out of the way. He wrapped Armin’s legs around his waist, and Armin closed his eyes again.

This was really happening.

Armin felt Marco shift, and something large and blunt was at his entrance. His breath hitched, and Marco plunged in.

Armin cried out in pain.

Marco groaned in pleasure and continued thrusting.

Tears leaked out of the corners of Armin’s eyes. It was too late to stop things now. He just needed to let him finish then he could go back to his dorm and shower.

Marco pulled out, and roughly flipped Armin onto his stomach. “You look so good like this.” He leaned over and bit Armin’s shoulder thrusting in again. “Feels so good,” he moaned.

Armin continued to silently cry. The fabric of Marco’s jeans scraped across his skin. Sounds of Marco’s heavy breathing filled the air. Sweat and tears clung to Armin’s skin. He couldn’t breathe.

Not as soon as Armin would have liked, Marco pulled out again. He could hear him panting heavily then a low groan sounded, and he felt warm fluid splash all over his ass.

“Fuck that was good,” Marco moaned. “Don’t move.”

Armin felt the bed shift again, then heard the tell-tale click of the camera.

“Perfect. Just let me get a towel.”

He could hear Marco zip up his pants, and walk around the room. Soon he was back, and a rough towel was wiping him off.

“Oh my God, you’re bleeding! Was this your first time?”

Armin just sniffled.

“Shit! I’m sorry! You should have said something, baby.” Marco rolled him over and pulled him into his arms.

Armin was shocked. He didn’t expect him to be this gentle with him after what he’d done. It felt good to have someone actually care.

“I’m fine. Really,” he mumbled into Marco’s neck.

“Are you sure?”

Armin just nodded his head.

“Let me help you get dressed.”

Marco picked up Armin’s clothes from where he tossed them on the floor, and helped him into them. He took his time, making sure Armin was comfortable, and before he knew it, he was fully dressed once again. Armin pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and checked his messages. He had none, which wasn’t surprising given that the last time he saw Eren he was downing his fourth beer.

“We should exchange numbers.” Marco smiled at him, plucking his phone out of his hands and fiddling with it for a moment. Somewhere in the room a string of beeps goes off, and Marco pulled his phone out of his pocket. He handed Armin’s phone back to him, and then spent a few moments entering in Armin’s information into his own phone.

“I should get going.” Armin stood, but immediately collapsed back onto the bed, legs unsteady.

“Maybe you should rest for a bit. I can take you back to your dorm if you want me to.”

“That would be nice.”

“Where do you stay?”

“In Trost.”

“Okay. Give me a minute, and I’ll be right back. Then we can go.” Marco stood and left Armin alone in the room.

Maybe Marco wasn’t so bad after all.

**

Two days later, Armin got a text from Marco. It was a photo of his naked body from the night of the party along with the message: _Do what I tell you or the entire campus will know what a slut you are._

**

Midterms came and went, but Marco didn’t send another text. It had Armin on edge. He was thankful that one hadn’t come, but at the same time he was worried about what Marco might want from him. Eren noticed that he’d been off since the party, but he explained it away as tiredness from spending so much time studying. Eren just laughed and said he needed to take breaks more often.

If only he knew what was really going on.

To celebrate the end of midterms, Eren dragged Armin to yet another function. The Art Department was hosting a guest’s work in their gallery, and that night was the opening. Armin said he’d go with Eren weeks ago, and now he was regretting it.

“Armin!”

He turned to find Marco walking towards him. “Hey, Marco.”

Marco enveloped him in a hug and kissed his lips. “What are you doing here, babe? I didn’t know you were in the art department too.”

Armin blushed. “I’m not. I’m here with–”

“Marco! I didn’t know you knew Armin.” Eren took that moment to reappear with drinks in hand.

“Yeah, we met at a party a few weeks back, and have been dating ever since.”

Lies, but Armin doesn’t refute them for fear of what Marco would do.

Eren frowned at him. “You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend or that you knew Marco.”

“Sorry.” He shrugged. “Just slipped my mind.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Well at least you found one of the good ones. Not only is Marco the nicest person ever, but he’s the best photographer in the entire department.”

Marco blushed. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“Please! You’re last show case had all the professors gushing. I wish I was as good with a camera as you are.”

That explained so much.

Marco just grinned sheepishly. “Well I should get going. I promised to meet a few friends soon. It was good seeing the both of you. I’ll see you soon, babe.” He leaned down and gave Armin a peck then walked off.

“Marco freaking Bodt is your boyfriend. You just realize that you’ve crushed the dreams of nearly everyone in this department, right?”

“Lucky me.”

**

Later that night Armin receives another text from Marco telling him to meet him tomorrow night at the frat house.

**

Armin’s nervous as Marco locks the bedroom door behind them.

“So we don’t have any interruptions,” he explained. “Now I want you to strip and sit on the bed.”

Armin rushed to comply, but Marco stopped him.

“Slowly. Like you’re unwrapping a present.”

Armin slowed his pace and pulled his shirt over his head before throwing it on the ground.

“Why don’t you wear a bra?”

Armin flushed. “Because I’m not a girl.”

“The why don’t you wear a binder?”

“Because I barely have boobs as it is. There’s be no point, and as long as I don’t stare at myself naked I’m fine. I can’t exactly afford any medical procedures at the moment, so I’m just waiting until I can save up.”

Marco just shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat, now finish.”

Armin’s flush deepened, this time in anger.

“Do it or your naked body will be on the front page of the campus website. I know people that can make it happen.”

Armin’s eyes burned. He knew that the tears were coming, but he was powerless to stop them. He finally kicked off his pants and boxer briefs, and sat on the bed. Marco licked his lips as he walked over to him, hiding something behind his back.

“I have a present for you.” Marco smirked handing him a gift bag.

Armin took it reluctantly, and pulled out a pair of leather hand cuffs. He dropped them in disgust.

“I’m not wearing these.”

“But I got them especially for you.”

“You can take them back because I won’t fucking wear them.” Armin tried to stand forgetting about his nude pictures and Marco’s threats in his haste to get out of there.

Marco pushed him back on the bed. “Stop being such a girl.”

“I’m not a girl!” Armin yelled.

“Could have fooled me. Only girls complain about shit like this. A guy would just suck it up, and take it.”

Armin flinched.

“Look, if you want me to call you a boy, you have to do what I say. Good boys do what their masters tell them. Bad girls disobey and aren’t worth my time.”

Armin panicked, breath coming in short pants. He was a boy not a girl.  

“You want to be a good boy, right?”  

“Y–Yes,” his voice trembled.

“Then lie on your stomach and let me cuff you.”

Armin reluctantly complied, arms above his head, and Marco cuffed them around the headboard.

“Now was that so hard to do?”

Armin shook his head no.

“Good boy.” Marco ruffled his hair and sat back. “Now the real fun can begin.”

**

“Armin! Marco! I’m glad you guys could make it. Everyone’s in the living room figuring out what game we want to play.” Sasha showed them in to her and Mikasa’s apartment. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you Armin. How have you been?”

“Busy. O-chem is kicking my ass this semester.” He tugged at his shirt sleeves hoping that the bruises won’t show.

“Ew. I’m so glad I’m not a science major.” She led them into the living room where everyone greeted them.

“Hey roommate, it’s been a while.” Eren grinned. “Spending all your time in Marco’s room?”

“Something like that.” Armin blushed, gingerly taking the empty seat next to him.

Eren frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Just a little sore. I’ll be fine.”

“Oh.” Eren smirked turning to look at Marco who was talking to Sasha in the kitchen. “Be gentle with Armin, Marco. He bruises easily!”

Everyone laughed except for Armin and Marco who blushed for two very different reasons.  If only they knew what Marco really did with him.

**

“Strip.”

Armin didn’t hesitate. First he unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slide off of his body to crumple on the floor. Next were his jeans. He turned his back and made sure to bend over as he slid them off slowly. Marco said that he loved the sight of his unclothed ass. It’s round, perfect, and each globe fit nicely in the palm of his hands. He heard Marco groan as he stood up right kicking his jeans away.

Armin had taken to not wearing underwear.

“Spin for me.”

Armin complied, slowly turning in a circle. Marco loved to watch him. It didn’t matter what he was doing as long as he was naked.

“Like what you see?” Armin grinned as he turned to face him fully.

“Always.” Marco breathed heavily. “On your knees and crawl.”

Armin slunk to his hands and knees, arching his back as he moved across the floor. Marco watched him with heavy lidded eyes, and it made Armin happy to know that Marco was pleased with him.

“Good boy.” Marco ruffled Armin’s hair once he’s kneeling in front of him. “Now suck.”

Armin unzipped Marco’s pants and pulled them down far enough to pull out his rapidly thickening cock. He leaned in, burying his face in Marco’s pubes, breathing in his scent. Marco’s cock twitched. He wasn’t very thick, but he made up for it in length. It curved slightly to the right, and Armin spent his time mouthing along its side. Worshiping Marco’s cock was his favorite thing to do.

Marco growled pushing him to speed up. Armin gave a few firm strokes before bringing it to his lips. He looked up at Marco through his lashes and licks. Marco groans in delight, and Armin smiles finally taking Marco into his mouth fully.

“Fuck, you’re such a good boy. Gonna fuck the pretty little mouth of yours,” Marco grunted grabbing the back of Armin’s head.

“And what do we have here?”

Armin turned to see Marco’s roommate leaning against the door frame.

“Hey Jean, can you close the door?” Marco said, “and I never told you to stop.” He forced Armin’s head to turn back to him.

Armin frowned. “But Jean is here, and I’m naked.”

Marco rolled his eyes. “You’re being a really naughty girl, Armin. I thought we’ve already talked about this?”

Armin’s cheeks warmed as he hung his head down in shame. He worked so hard on being good and now he’s disappointed his master.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right.” Marco pet his head. “Now, to make it up to the both of us, you should let Jean fuck you.” His tone left no room for argument.

“O-Okay,” Armin’s voice quaked.

“How do you want him?” Marco asked tucking himself away.

“Hands and knees.” Jean unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

Marco stared at Armin pointedly. “You heard him. Assume the position.”

Armin reluctantly placed his hands down on the floor, spreading his legs and arching his back.

Jean whistled. “You certainly have him trained.”

“All it takes is a little positive reinforcement.” Marco smirked.

Jean dropped down to the floor behind Armin. He pulled apart Armin’s ass cheeks to reveal freshly shaven pussy.  He whistled. “Can I take him raw?” Jean thumbed his lips apart.

Armin blanched. Marco really wouldn’t let him would he?

“You’ve been recently tested, right?”

Apparently he would.

“Yeah. I got the paperwork on my desk if you want to see it.”

Marco stood and walked over to the desk. “Where?”

“Top drawer.”

Marco dug through the drawer for a moment before finding the appropriate papers. “Everything looks good. Have at it.”

Armin’s heart sunk.

Jean massaged his ass, whispering how he was going to tear him open and how much Armin’s going to like it. How, by the end, he’ll no longer know who he is because all he’ll be thinking about is how much he needed Jean’s fat dick.

It felt so wrong.

Wrong hands.

Wrong voice.

Wrong cock.

But when Jean finally entered him, he cried out for more.

More pain.

More pleasure.

More Jean.

He was rougher than Marco. He clawed at his breasts, fingers digging so hard that he bled. His shoulders were littered with bite marks. The constant pounding of Jean’s cock had Armin’s body hanging on the precipice. The alternating pain and pleasure coursing through his system left him so rung out that his arms collapsed beneath him, but Jean kept his rough pace. He shifted so that he could hold Armin down by his neck, pressing his face into the floor, and groaned at the pleasure he’s taking from Armin’s body.

Armin turned his head to the side to look at Marco. At some point, Marco picked up his camera and started taking photos. The flash went off right as Armin closes his eyes in shame. Seconds later his orgasm erupts, and he blacks out.

When he came to, Marco was wiping him clean of Jean’s cum, telling him how much of a good boy he was.

Armin smiled letting darkness claim him again.

**

Eren knew there’s something wrong with Armin, but he has no clue what it could be. Since he started dating Marco, he hadn’t been in the dorm room as much, and when he was he either slept or tried to study, so it wasn’t like he could really talk to him about it.

Dark circles ringed Armin’s eyes, and his already small frame looked practically skeletal now. He stopped going to their game nights. Eren wasn’t even sure if he still went to class since their schedules were different this semester. He asked his friends what he should do as everyone was as equally as worried about Armin as he was, but everything boiled down to forcing Armin to talk. So Eren waited in their room for Armin to return.

When he finally does, he’s limping. He practically collapsed onto his bed and that’s when Eren spotted the bruises the collar of his shirt neglected to hide while Armin was laying on the bed.

“What’s wrong with your neck?”

“Hm?” Armin said without opening his eyes.

“You have bruises all over.” Eren lifted his shirt to find claw marks on his stomach. “What the fuck?”

Armin sat up quickly and hissed in pain. “It’s nothing.”

“That’s not nothing, Armin! Those look nasty, and I’m afraid of what the rest of you looks like.”

“It’s nothing I didn’t ask for, so just butt out.”

Eren recoiled as if slapped. “I’m just worried. Everyone is worried! You’re not really sleeping, you’re practically a walking skeleton, and no one’s really seen you in weeks or even knows if you’ve been going to class. What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing is going on,” Armin grounded out. “Now leave me alone. I’m trying to sleep.”

Eren frowned. “What is Marco doing to you?”

“Oh my God! Will you shut the fuck up? Master has done nothing wrong! I want this! Get it through your thick skull that I’m fine and I don’t need you to be my mother!” Armin stood grabbing the bag he threw on the floor.

Eren grabbed Armin by the arm wrenching him back. “Who the fuck is Master?”

Armin blanched, realizing what he said, dropping his bag.

“Armin? Talk to me.” Eren forced Armin to face him. “You know you can tell me anything. I just want to help you.”

“Help,” Armin whispered. He was so far beyond help. He was disgusting. “Why would you help some sick twisted fuck like me?” He violently pulled himself from Eren’s hold.

Eren frowned, face marred with hurt and confusion. “What are you talking about? Armin, we’ve been friends since forever, why wouldn’t I want to help you?”

“Because I’ve been a bad girl.” He picked up his bag from the floor.

“What the hell? Who told you that?”

Armin ignored him and opened the door.

“Where are you going?” Eren followed after him.

“None of your business.” Armin slammed the door behind him, and Eren’s heart broke.

What was going on with his best friend?

**

Armin was blindfolded standing in the center of the basement of the frat house. Master said he had a surprise for him for being such a good boy lately, and he was nervous and excited to see what it was. Master gave him special clothes to wear which were a leather dog collar, a pair of short black latex shorts which laced up in the front showing off bits of thigh, suspenders that criss-crossed across his chest highlighting his small breasts, and torn red thigh high socks. He felt uncomfortable in the clothes, but whatever Master wanted, Master got.

Armin heard the door to the basement open and several footsteps made their way towards him. He felt the presence of a body at his back, and the blindfold was removed.  

“Surprise,” Master whispered in his ears.

He blinked his eyes to see Master’s frat brothers along with several unknown faces staring back at him.

“Alright, pledges. Today is the day you become men.” Master stepped away from him. “This is a cum bucket, and it’s your job to fill it. Feel free to use whatever hole you want. If you can’t do that, then you’re out. ”

“Yes, Pledge Master Sir!”

“Inspect your cum bucket pledges!”

“Yes, Pledge Master Sir!”

The pledges surrounded Armin. Rough hands yanked and pulled at every part of him as he sank to the floor. He kept his eyes on Master to keep himself grounded.

This was Master’s gift to him for being such a good boy.

This was what Master wanted.

He would endure this for Master’s sake.

**

Hours later Armin woke in a bathtub cradled in Marco’s arms.

“You did so good today baby.” Marco kisses the top of Armin’s head.

“I did?” Armin rasped, throat raw from his earlier screaming.

“Mhm. You were such a good boy.”

Armin preened. He vowed to himself that he would always be Master’s good boy.

Being Master’s good boy was all he needed.   

It was all he wanted.

And that was good enough for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in the Song Verse Series. It'll be made up of one shots featuring various parings from SNK and Free! inspired by a song which is the title. The relevant lyric is the summary. There are only three fics that have a sequel within the verse, but other than that each story can be read on it's own. There are 15 fics total and I plan on posting a fic a day at midnight until my birthday on Jan 5th, so make sure to subscribe if you want to read all 15!
> 
> http://melloadams.tumblr.com/


End file.
